


Лучший способ умереть

by omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Series: Фандомная Битва 2015 [5]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Единственный раз, когда Арклайт ослушался приказа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучший способ умереть

Лунная база взрывается за их спинами: хорошо, что не приходится оборачиваться, чтобы посмотреть — Арклайт вообще не очень подвержен ностальгии. Плохо, что взрывы, цветами распускающиеся вдалеке, отлично видно на мониторах катафракта. Если бы на Марсе росли цветы, они, наверное, были бы именно такими — невыносимо горячими, сухими, смертельными.

Оглушающая тишина в эфире — хуже не придумаешь, только изредка потрескивает чужая незашифрованная частота. Все лишние голоса утопают в этой тишине, и Арклайт ненавидит её — совсем немного.

Война — это война; победитель сегодня — проигравший завтра, так бывает, и ничего зазорного в этом нет. Арклайт действительно не подвержен ностальгии: он легко уходит от того, от чего можно уйти, и не терзается муками совести после. Вся проблема в том, что Арклайт оказался катастрофически привержен рыцарской чести — кто бы мог подумать, что выходец из бедной семьи, не обладавшей никакими привилегиями, однажды приобретёт подобный порок. Таков, наверное, побочный эффект служения монархии — рыцари отдают свои жизни за императора.

Император может покоиться с миром, вот что ответил бы Арклайт, спроси его сейчас кто об этом. Арклайт, конечно, присягнул ему на верность, но присягнуть и быть верным кому-то — две совершенно разные вещи. Катастрофически верен Арклайт только одному человеку, и человек этот и близко не королевских кровей.

Арклайт разворачивает катафракт резко, не успев даже толком всё обдумать, и кто знает, чего в этом решении больше — злости или отчаяния. Бросает в эфир торопливое: «Охраняйте шаттл принцессы», и даже не слушает, что ему говорят в ответ и говорят ли вообще.

Его уход — маленькая трещина в формации марсианских кораблей, и она разрастается до непозволительно огромной бреши, когда катафракты один за другим отделяются от группы, чтобы последовать за Арклайтом. Никому из них не по нраву бежать, оставив позади своего командира. Арклайт улыбается было, но эта улыбка тут же гаснет, когда голос господина Слейна, чуть искаженный помехами, прорезает эфир. 

Господин Слейн всё еще жив, и Арклайт тоже всё еще жив, пусть ненадолго: в какой-то степени они теперь на равных. 

Господин Слейн зовёт его по имени, но Арклайт медлит с ответом.

Молчание, непослушание, смерть — есть много способов нарушать приказы, но только один — лучший — способ умереть. Арклайт не боится смерти: знает, что всё произойдет очень быстро, и, быть может, даже безболезненно. 

Господин Слейн приказывает остановиться, но Арклайту больше нравится едва уловимая дрожь в его голосе, чем его слова. Эта дрожь — единственное, к чему он собирается сегодня прислушаться.

Арклайт хотел бы назвать господина Слейна просто по имени, без всяких условностей, чего раньше себе даже мысленно не позволял, и сказать, что всё в порядке. Вместо этого Арклайт говорит:

— Прощу прощения, господин Слейн, но я не могу исполнить этот приказ.

Арклайт не обещает «увидимся когда-нибудь», или «может быть», или «обязательно», или «извините, что вру вам вот так, господин». Надо бы сказать, наверное, хоть что-то, но какой теперь в этом смысл.

Катафракты «Стигис» достигают цели, рассеиваются между осколков и астероидов, рассыпаются снарядами. Арклайт бросает взгляд на панель, где всё еще высвечивается активный канал разговора, и удобнее обхватывает штурвал. 

Краем глаза он замечает, что даже граф Бароукруз вернулся, чтобы вступить в бой. Арклайт улыбается сам себе, и марсианская кровь закипает в его венах. 

«Прости, Слейн», — молчит он. 

Идущие на смерть приветствуют тебя.


End file.
